


Remember, Remember?

by Gossipper



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 14:32:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14522688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gossipper/pseuds/Gossipper
Summary: Who would expect to remember things that you shouldn’t know when you’re practically floating in euphoria?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cough so this is my first writing on here as you can see. I used to just write privately for people when they asked me to, but I felt confident in my works (for once ;w;)
> 
> By the way, yes, I decided to start this right in the middle of a sex scene don’t @ me

> **_Saihara Shuichi’s dorm, Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles, 8:30pm_ **

 

Shuichi gazed down at Kokichi. The smaller boy was gasping for breath, his face flushed and glistening with sweat. This was definitely not their first time together but it was certainly the first time Kokichi had suggested the use of handcuffs and having Shuichi accept the offer.

The ultimate detective pondered for a moment on what to do next in order to reach a satisfying end for the night. Observant as he was, he failed to notice the glint fading from Kokichi’s eyes. The paler boy smiled softly and chuckled. “Thinking, are we? You’re always so considerate, Saihara-san...” he reached up, struggling to cup Shuichi’s cheeks in his restrained hands. “You don’t need to stress over what will please me. Just your presence is enough.” Shuichi nodded quietly and sighed. Kokichi frowned slightly before piping up again. “At least you got onto the show you wanted, Saihara. Is that why you’re being so gentle? It would explain a lot.”

_Got onto the show he wanted?_

“Kokichi, what are you talking about?” He felt his throat closing up. Straining to figure out what the supreme leader could be trying to tell him.

_”Why, your favorite show!_

_**Danganronpa, of course!”** _


	2. September, September.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Dangan...ronpa...?”

**_“Dangan...ronpa...?”_ **

”W-well, yeah...” Kokichi mumbled. “You don’t mind if we um...” he pointed to their discarded clothing on the floor, resisting the urge to make a comment pointing out that they were still in an awkward position to be having a discussion.

~~note: I am aware that that is probably now even remotely close to what would actually happen, but this show cannot go on. Horny boi....~~

Shuichi racked his brain for any recollection of the show. Strangely, he came to the sudden realization that it wasn’t just this “Danganronpa” he was missing, but he didn’t remember _any_ shows on tv. No children’s shows, no soap operas, no series, _nothing_. All he knew is he used to watch detective cartoons as a kid but...come to think of it, what was the name of that? He didn’t have any actual memories of the show, just that it starred a small, grey, mouse detective. 

But how does he know that? He’s never watched it before! Where is this...

”Oh...Saihara, are you alright?”

Shuichi jolted from his brainstorming and glanced back down at Kokichi. He began noticing small things here and there that seemed like they weren’t there before, such as the soft, tenderness of Kokichi’s smile....

**_What?_ **

There were many words to describe Kokichi, but “soft” and “tender” weren’t two of them. Kokichi was an arrogant, stuck up prick who only cared about his chances of success....but that same boy had complimented how careful he was not long before that. “Kokichi, I’m just concerned with whether or not _you’re_ alright. You’ve been acting...off....”

”I’m just happy for you, Saihara...you’ve wanted to be here for a while and even begged me to come along.” He hummed sweetly, “I would give anything for Saihara, you know...”

”Anything.”

* * *

”M’am? Number 524 is in stable condition, but is resisting the treatment to a point that the most effective instance wears off in a couple days at most, yet a couple hours at least.

”Continue with the experimentation. After all, Persona A is not the sly instance. Only if Persona B learns what he is truly capable of, should we be concerned.”

”Affirmative, professor. We will refrain from interfering any longer.”

”Thank you, ☐☐☐☐-san.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You think I was just gonna leave this here? Even I wanted to see more and I know where this is going. I gotta... 
> 
> :P


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So that explains...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coughschokes
> 
> So then
> 
> I’ve written this a total of 3 times over and over again
> 
> Because my phone keeps not saving it
> 
> I’m dying inside

**_ Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles, Ouma Kokichi’s Dorm, 10pm _ **

Kokichi hit his bed, finally, after Shuichi dismissed him from his room. Saihara had practically interrogated him, prying at Ouma to figure out what was wrong.

But frankly, nothing was wrong. 

He felt fine. 

_Fine? Ha._

_No. He was confused._

Shuichi was always a very enthusiastic person. He always expected things to go exactly as planned, and even if they didn’t, he always found a way to make light of the situation. That’s the way it seemed, that is. 

He had a very sinister sense of humor. Always joking about how he was going to go about getting himself killed. Kokichi made it his job to make sure he didn’t do any of these things.

”Saihara-san! You’re worth a lot to me! I don’t want you getting hurt!” He would beg. “Please be careful! You’re the only friend I have...”

Luckily, that last sentence was Shuichi’s weakness. He would always pause, look at Ouma with the most pitiful gaze before swooping him up into a tight embrace, stroking Kokichi’s hair soothingly. To be honest, Kokichi definitely didn’t hate that. Saihara’s hugs were warm and desperate, like he was clinging to all he had left in the world. 

And that thought always scared Kokichi, given the fear of saying the wrong thing and possibly hurting his only friend. 

~~_The friend he could lie to about all the bruises and cuts._ ~~

“Ah.” Kokichi shook himself from the daydream and glanced around his dorm. He shivered, noting the strange coolness of the room. Despite it feeling cold, he felt sweat forming on his forehead, adding to a tight feeling in his throat.

_Strange..._

_Maybe...thinking about those times wasn’t the best idea._

 


End file.
